There are a number of procedures for connecting the individual wires or conductors of electric cables. In accordance with one procedure the conductors are soldered together while another procedure provides that they are crimped together. Metal connectors essentially comprise two portions which are connected together by a transition and of which one portion has a flat-conductor crimping zone and the other portion has a round-conductor crimping zone. In one embodiment the transition is of such a shape that the two crimping zones include an angle to each other, preferably 90.degree.. At least two crimping tongues are disposed in each crimping zone. The crimping tongues are pressed onto the conductors, pushed through them and/or crimped around them. Increasingly smaller or thinner flat and round conductors are used in the course of miniaturization or because an increasing number of electric conductors have to be disposed in the same space. Therefore, when multi-conductor cables are being connected, the dimensions of the connectors also decrease therewith. Accordingly, when using the crimping procedure, the spacing between the individual connectors is also more and more reduced. There is a corresponding reduction also in the distance between the crimping zones of the connectors used for connecting the various conductors. Finally, the crimping zones with their crimping tongues are so close together that the air gaps or clearances between them become too small and leakage currents begin to flow.